El cazador y la guerrera
by Caelia93
Summary: Daryl y los demás están en una situación peligrosa y una figura encapuchada llega a salvarlos. Daryl descubre asombrado que esa figura es Carol, su guerrera, su amor.


" **El cazador y la guerrera"**

Estaban jodidos. Alexandria había sido atacada de nuevo por los lobos.

Estaba con Abraham, Rosita, Maggie y Glenn. Daryl no sabía que hacer, estaban acorralados totalmente.

Joder.. ¿qué hacemos? Además no sabemos donde estan los demás- decía Maggie

No te preocupes, Rick y Carol están fuera, y si ellos están fuera, nos salvarán.

Justo en aquel momento apareció Morgan, y hizo algo que ninguno se esperaba. Llegó con tres lobos más que estaban apuntandoles a todos.

Puto traidor. Recordaba a Carol diciendo al grupo que Morgan no era de fiar, que había dejado escapar. Todos habían pensado que era demasiado blando para matar, a ninguno se le ocurrió que estuviera de lado de los lobos.

Maldito hijo de puta- le grito Daryl

No sois dignos de vivir- decía Morgan- sois tan asesinos como nosotros, sé que pretendíais tomar Alexandria sino hacian lo que os decían...

Vete a la mierda- le gritó Abraham

De pronto sonaron varios disparos y dos lobos cayeron. Morgan se acercó al otro lobo que quedaba, buscando el origen de esos disparos. Daryl y los demás estaban indefensos, sin munición, heridos.. solo podían esperar.

Y de pronto apareció una figura encapuchada con una espada que se abalanzó contra el lobo, matandolo en el acto. Tenía la espada de Michonne, ¿Quién demonios era?

La figura, la cual tenía la cara tapada, se colocó delante de ellos. Protegiendolos.

Y se colocó en posición de ataque delante de Morgan.

Morgan miraba a la figura con desdén y nada de sorpresa.

Dije que no te gustaba matar.. pero empiezo a dudarlo- dijo Morgan alzando su vara

Hago lo necesario por mi familia.

Joder. Esa voz. Joder.

Era Carol.

Se bajó la capucha, y se quitó la mascara. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al verla.

Una guerrera, era una maldita guerrera. Atrás quedaba esa mujer maltratada, ahora era una maldita guerrera apocalíptico, había resurgido entre sus cenizas.

En Terminus, se quedaron todos boquiabiertos antes la bad ass de Carol. Pero esto era diferente, era combate cuerpo a cuerpo, se había abalanzado contra un lobo y había ganado.

Daryl tenía el estómago en la garganta, no podía hacer nada y sabía que Morgan y Carol iban a luchar. Y nadie podía hacer nada para ayudar a Carol.

De pronto aparecieron caminantes, y tuvieron que luchar. Pero Daryl no, estaba estático, observando a Morgan y Carol.

No puedo dejarte en paz, Carol. No mereces vivir

Y alzó la vara y se dispusó a darle, Carol escapó y levantó la espada hacia él.

Y el combate empezó. Una batalla épica entre superviviente y vencido, mujer y hombre, inocencia contra realidad, vida contra muerte.

Todos observaban el combate, veían la lucha entre Morgan y Carol. Habría solo un vencedor, Daryl vio con pánico como Morgan empujaba a Carol y la tiraba con fuerza contra el suelo.

Justo cuando Daryl reaccionó dispuesto a embestir contra Morgan, Carol se levantó y empujó a Morgan contra el suelo. Y con su cuchillo lo dejó atrapado contra el suelo.

Vió como Carol susurraba algo y le clavaba el cuchillo en la cabeza.

Nadie decía nada, todos observaban a Carol, como si fuera una visión.

Una guerra apocalíptica, un fénix resurgido de sus cenizas.

Eres la puta ama, Carol- dijo Abraham mirando a Carol como si fuera agua en mitad del desierto.

Dios, desde luego- decían los demás mientras Carol se acercaba a ellos corriendo a abrazarlos y ver que estaban sanos y salvos.

Por muy guerrera apocalíptica que fuera, seguía siendo Carol. Y Carol necesitaba saber que estaban bien, antes que ella, estaba su familia siempre.

Daryl estaba paralizado, no sabía que decir ni que hacer. Sentía miedo porque podría haber perdido a Carol, sentía orgullo por ver como les había salvado.

Carol se volvió hacia él mientras los demás se alejaban hacia Rick, que acababa de llegar. Carol miró brevemente hacia Rick, el cual inclinó la cabeza, dandole entender que estaría eternamente agradecido por lo que ella había hecho.

Daryl vio como Carol se detenía delante de él, vio sus ropas raídas llenas de sangre, su pelo revuelto, sus ojos azules que mostraban vida y miedo, sus labios, esos preciosos labios.

Daryl..- susurraba ella mientras apartaba el pelo de su frente

Daryl cerró los ojos al contacto. Era la única que podía tocarle, abrazarle. Desde el principio, hasta el final de los tiempos sería ella.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, se fijó en la preocupación en los ojos de ella.

Daryl.. por favor dime algo

Buah..- le dijo él sonriendo, a lo que ella le sonrió también.

¿Sorprendido?- le preguntó ella mirandole a los ojos fijamente- tengo que aprovechar las vidas que me quedan.. ya no tengo nueve..

¿Sorprendido? Buah.. dios.. cuando de pronto has aparecido en plan.. guerrera, acabando con esos lobos... dios.. y cuando he oído tu voz.. cuando has descubierto tu cara.. joder.. una maldita guerrera.. eres una jodida guerra apocalíptica- le dijo él riendose.

Los dos se rieron mirandose, él no se cansaba de mirarla. Su belleza era perturbadora, guerrera apocalíptica o no, era la cosa más preciosa de este jodido mundo. Cogió su mejilla y acariciandola inclinó la cabeza.

Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco.. dios y yo preocupado en el anterior ataque por si te pasaba algo...- decía sonriendole- Sophia estaría tan orgullosa de ti..

A Carol se le escapó una lágrima ante esa confesión. Daryl era el único que tenía permitido hablar de Sophia, el único que podía consolarla cuando la echaba de menos..

Daryl secó la lágrima con sus dedos.

No eres una asesina.. eres una salvación.. mi maldita salvación- dijo inclinadose hacia ella y juntando sus labios con los de ella.

Ella suspirando respondió al beso. Un beso que debería haber pasado tantas veces, cuando la rescató de las tumbas, cuando volvió con Merle, cuando la encontró después de Terminus, en Atlanta... Pero parecía que el destino quería que sucediera ahora.. un momento perfecto..

El cazador y la guerrera besandose en mitad de las ruinas de Alexandria. Eran conscientes de los demás observando pero les daba igual.

¿No te da vergüenza? ¿Que nos vean, pookie? - le preguntó ella apartandose y acariciando su mejilla.

¿de que me vean con la mujer más fuerte de este mundo? Joder, que miren, y después, pienso llevarte al dormitorio y hacerte el amor como debería haber hecho desde que te conocí... me has cambiado.. me has hecho ser mejor..

Daryl..- suspiró ella mientras él volví a besarla.

Daryl cerró los ojos, disfrutando del momento. Pensando en como le haría el amor. Pensando en que con ella, todo sería mejor.

Porque aunque fuera el fin del mundo, se tenían el uno al otro.

El cazador y la guerra.


End file.
